Everything!
by closet-hopeless-romantic
Summary: What should have happened after Harm and Mac's conversation on the Guadalcanal during 'Measure of Men'


This is just a little oneshot that came to me while I was writing the next chapter of 'adrift part 3'! (which will be posted later this evening!)

hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"You know why I requested this assignment?" Harm asked, as he hesitantly entered Mac's quarters  
"No."  
"Cause I needed to talk to you and I knew you weren't going to call me. I don't get it, Mac. When Brumby left you asked for my help." He said, sounding a little hurt.  
"I'm handling it."  
"Halfway around the world?"  
"It seemed like the right thing to do."

"You're running, Mac. What's going on?"  
"Nothing."  
"Let me in. Tell me what you're feeling."  
"Pressured. Why are you doing this?" Mac replied, an unmistakable look of anger on her face.  
"Because I said I would."  
"Wait a minute. You're doing this now because you're guilty about not doing it then?!"  
"Woah. You're angry with me? Renee's father died." Harm answered, immediately defensive.  
"And if he hadn't?"  
"We would've talked." He replied earnestly  
"About what?"  
"About us."  
"That's why I left, Harm, there is no us." Mac replied, tears springing to her eyes, "There's you and Renee. What are you willing to give up to have me? Mic gave up the Navy and his country. Would you sacrifice your girlfriend?" Harm looked away, wondering if he had really seen tears in his Marine's eyes.  
"What, you're testing me?"  
"Well, would you?"  
"What if I did?"  
"Answer the question."  
"As long as you answer mine." He countered, starting to feel a little annoyed with the interrogation.  
"I'm so sick of this dance."  
(**Mac turns and storms out while his back is turned)**  
"Yeah, I would. I would give her up." He said softly, looking at the ground, awaiting her response. Hearing nothing, he turned round quickly, "Mac?" he said, confused, "Mac?"

He darted out the door, doing his best to see past the sailors that were passing by. He pushed passed them, his eyes always searching. He ran round a corner, calling out again "Mac!" he came to a stop as he came hurtling round a corner to find the object of his chase, and affection standing talking to a familiar looking man in Marine uniform. "Gunny!" he nodded to the man. Mac was looking at him mutely, her eyes begging him to leave her alone.  
"Commander" the Gunny replied with a nod, noticing the heightened level of tension between the two officers as he looked from one to the other. He paused, "Ma'am, we've got to meet our client." Mac nodded and response and the pair turned to leave.  
"We haven't finished talking yet." Harm said, trying his best to stall her. Mac turned back to face him.  
"What makes you think we ever will?" she replied, looking up at him with an unreadable expression on her face, as she started to turn away again.

"Mac!" Harm said, repeating her name for what seemed like the fiftieth time in the last ten minutes. She started to move away with the Gunny, "Everything!" he added, loudly referring to their earlier conversation. Mac stopped in her tracks and whirled around to look at him, hope returning to her eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before she nodded, a small smile playing across her lips. Harm felt a weight fall of his shoulders. She understood him. She didn't need to say anything just yet.

"Counsellor" she nodded to him again, then turned and hurried after Gunnery Sergeant Galindez, unable to stop a smile from appearing on her face.

"Are you ok Ma'am?" Gunny asked, noticing the sudden change in her demeanour.

"I'm fine Gunny, let's just get to work."

"It's just I noticed there was a fair amount of tension between you and Commander…"

"Gunny!" Mac cut him off, a trace of amusement in her voice. "Now is not the time or place. We have a client to defend."

"Yes Ma'am, sorry Ma'am" Gunny replied, looking embarrassed, "I didn't mean to pry." He added. Mac offered him a genuine smile. _These people really are like my family, _she thought, suddenly feeling a lot better than she had since Mic had left. Mac and the Gunny continued working. From time to time, after they had dismissed their client, Galindez would look over at his superior officer and notice with a grin of his own, the dazed and happy smile that kept appearing on her face following the Commander's words. _Finally,_ he thought, _it looks like they might have a shot at making it right!_

Mac was sitting lying on her bunk, reading a book when she heard Harm's voice somewhere to her right.

"Mind if I come in?" he asked, a goofy-looking grin on his face. Mac nodded her assent, smiling back at him, as she put her book down, swinging her legs over the side of the bunk bring herself back into a sitting position.

"So…" he started, looking down at her, a trace of amusement dancing in his eyes. "Have we managed to finish talking?" he continued, flashing her his infamous flyboy grin, making her feel a bit weak at the knees. She nodded mutely, not quite trusting her voice. 'Did you mean it?" she asked him silently, hoping he'd be able to read the question in her eyes.

"Mac," he took a step closer to her, "I meant it, with all my heart I meant it." Her eyes filled with tears, and he was at her side in an instant. "Mac, honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" she replied, smiling up at him through her tears at his unconscious use of the word honey. "I just can't believe that we might finally have chance to make this right!" Harm wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"I really hope so." He said, dropping a kiss on he hair.

"Me too" she replied, pulling away slightly and looking up at him, her beautiful brown eyes shining. Aquamarine meeting dark brown as they stared into each others eyes, both of them frozen in time. The both leaned forward, Mac's tongue flicking out to wet her lips in anticipation. Their lips met in a gentle kiss full of promises and hope, their eyes fluttering closed as their lips met. Mac let out a breathy sigh as Harm's tongue flicked at her lips, asking her permission to deepen the kiss. Something that she eagerly accepted. After a while, their combined need for oxygen forced them apart. The sat there, looking flustered, blushing and grinning like made.

"Well," Mac said, "that was..um…uhh" Harm laughed at the effect he had had on her, his flyboy grin firmly in place. At that moment, Gunny, who had unbeknownst to the paor witnessed the kiss, made his presence known.

"Sir, Ma'am? The Captain would like to see you." Gunny could hardly keep the knowing grin off his face, especially when Harm and Mac jumped apart like school kids who had been caught kissing by their parents. Mac recovered her composure first.

"Thanks Gunny, we'll be right there. Wait outside for us will you." Galindez nodded and moved away from doorway, unable to contain his amusement, saying before he left,

"Congratulatuions Sir, Ma'am. And if I may say, it's about time too!" Harm and Mac looked at each other as he left, and blushed hard.

"So ninja girl," Harm asked softly as they got to their feet, "would you like to go out for dinner with me when you return from this TAD assignment?"

"Are you asking me out on a date Flyboy?" Mac asked teasingly.

"You be your ass I am!" He replied, turning up the wattage of his flyboy smile.

"Than I'm looking forward to it." Mac replied, with a genuine smile as she headed out of her quarters, wondering what the future might bring.

* * *

let me know what u think!! 


End file.
